Wood Grain Tracing
by Chyna Rose
Summary: Daisuke rambles on about life and observations. [YAOI] And Daisuke's a little henetai


Wood Grain Tracing By Chyna Rose Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Xenocide.  
  
Have you ever taken the time to look at a piece of wood? And I mean *really* look; not just enough to say 'yep that's a fine looking chunk of tree' or to tell what kind of tree it was. Hey! Don't laugh. I get enough of that from Miyako.  
  
Anyway, there are a lot of things you can notice if you take the time to look at them. Like how the traffic light clicks when it changes the signal or the way crow feathers shine dark green in the right light. And even how sometimes the moon has a halo around it even though the sky's completely clear. Not that *some* people would ever notice it unless someone who was considered 'smart' pointed it out to them (Why is it that Miyako will say something's dumb if I mention it, but call the same exact thing insightfully cleaver if Ken mentions it?).  
  
But then, Miyako has a crush on Ken (when she doesn't get a crush on some other guy - which is about once every other week for about a week), and thinks I'm pretty much the same as a piece of gum on the seat of her jeans (Just think of us as sodium and water).  
  
I guess the main reason we don't get along very well (understatement of the year) is because we're too much alike (don't tell her I said so - she'll kill me). For one thing, we're both loud, stubborn, and opinionated, although our opinions differ greatly. For another, we fell for the same guy (depending on the week)  
  
Yes, I know I said guy. I happen to be gay. Come on. Is it that much of a surprise?  
  
Oh, the Hikari thing. I suppose you want an explanation. After all, how can I be gay if I had a crush on Hikari. It's actually pretty easy. You see, back when I was eleven, I wasn't attracted to anyone. I just figured that I probably would start getting interested in girls in the future - not that there was a big rush into it or anything. I had this friend who happened to be a girl (only friend who didn't also play on the football team), and things were okay. Then one day this blonde guy transfers to the school and my world explodes (Helloooo hormones). I just couldn't keep my eyes off him (especially his butt). Not that he made it easy for me. No. He has to go and have a closer friendship with Hikari than I had. So much so, that it resurrected some abandonment issues I thought I had gotten over. And there came the birth of my infamous crush. Plus if you stood about ten meters behind her, squinted, and ignored the pink, Hikari looked like a guy. The crush lasted all of about three months, and towards the end, I finally realized that it wasn't Hikari I was dreaming about.  
  
So I realized I was gay and gave up on my crush on Hikari. But just because I stopped trying to win her, didn't mean that I got along with Takeru any better. That could be because he still hasn't realized that he crush had been gone for about four years. But then, I wouldn't call Takeru observant - especially when it comes to social relationships (I refused to talk to him for a week once. He didn't realize it till about a month later.).  
  
It's funny the way people interact. If you look closely, you can figure out what's going on between them even if you don't know them. It's all about those little signals we give off with our bodies. Like the subtle way me and Ken always find an excuse to touch.  
  
Take for example, the last time we went to the mall. Me and Ken spend a lot of time at the mall. Sure we do some shopping, depending on what we need, but most o what we do is buy a soda and people watch. People watching's an art much more refined than boy watching or girl watching. With boy or girl watching, you just sit around talking about how hot a passing person was. With people watching, you talk about how people act in relation to each other. Aside from being a cheap way of passing the time, you can get a lot of insight into human behavior.  
  
Anyway, that Saturday, we went to the mall to pick up some new bonsai pots (Ken got me into it) and to avoid a meeting of the Cult of Yamato Ishida (tm) It was pretty crowded, but we managed to find a seat near the food court. Ken was nice enough to buy me some food (I'll repay him latter) even though we had lunch about an hour before (I happen to have a very high metabolism. Ken doesn't mind it. He has a lot of fun trying to wear me out.).  
  
One of the fun things about people watching, is you usually get to see people you know act like total idiots (although sometimes like Miyako, you don't have to look very hard. Four words: Second Circle of Hell). That day, Ken spotted two members from our football team checking out the girls. Or at least that was the idea. While the goalie Hiroki (who looks and acts flamingly gay. Thing is, he's one hundred percent straight and has been dating the same girl for two years. They're getting married this May.) was pointing out who looked hot (or almost as hot as his fiancé. Mina'd kill him if he even thought another girl was more attractive than her.). Kenji, this huge guy who plays left defense, was spending more time making inept passes at Hiroki than rating girls by how they looked.  
  
While Obidia may not be the best in the league (Even with Ken, we still rank below Tamachi. But it's close.), we are the most liberal. In fact, we have the highest number of openly gay players in the league. And when you count those still in the closet, bisexual, or quietly homosexual (won't announce it, but won't hide it either. Both me and Ken fit into this category.), you've got about. two thirds of the team.  
  
There was, a few months ago, a problem. During a party, we got to talking about sex (Yeah, I know, big surprise) We were talking about who was hot, when Mistsuru asked if who would we sleep with if we could sleep with anyone in the school. I forget who it was - either Miki or Jon - but, someone said they'd love to fuck me. I kinda missed what happened after that 'cause I was too busy chocking on my soda. The end result of that innocent confession (other than my having to break it to him that I was already seeing Ken), was that the coach brought up the idea of enacting some rather anti-gay policies during the next interteam meeting.  
  
Interteam meetings are kinda hard to describe. Every now and then, all the teams are brought together. There's usually food, and parents can come provided they keep quiet. After everyone sits down, the coach walks up to whatever's being used as a podium. He outlines the policy being considered in detail, then opens the floor. A number of us go up and give our position on the issue (usually those who feel strongly about it). Then the coach makes a decision based on the arguments, or more rarely, we take a vote. Ken says that at Tamachi, the coach has absolute say on all policies. You'd be lucky if you hear about one before it becomes a done deal.  
  
Anyway, the gay ban gets put on the table, and for a moment there's complete silence. I don't think anyone knew what to say. Then a few guys on the basketball team gave speeches oh how wrong it is to have gays on the teams, and the kendo team captain mentioned something about compromise (I think she has aspirations to become a mediator. She'd make a good one.). After that, I got up and said my piece. I basically said that if it went through, I'd quit because I didn't want to have to worry about falling victim to some witch hunt (It was pretty much a zero tolerance thing). About three quarters of the junior varsity football team, half the varsity football team (including Taichi), five guys from basketball (both varsity and junior), six swimmers, one cheerleader (Hikari), and nearly the entire kendo team (the only co-ed team. Even tennis has a separate boys and girls team) stood up and said that they'd dot the same. The coach decided that it was better to let gays play then lose the best football players and the kendo team. The guy who made the big fuss that spawned the meeting, quit the day after it. Two weeks later he jumped from a bridge. According to Miyako (and thus the rumor mill), he killed himself because he slept with another guy and wasn't turned off about doing it again.  
  
But I'm getting way off topic here. We watched Kenji hit on Hiroki until Mina walked over to them, and they left. Then Miyako blows by dragging poor Iori behind her. Iori's cool. He's the only one of the digidestined (well, only one other than Sora at any rate) who knows that I'm dating Ken. He's also the only one of the group who joins me and Ken when we people watch (which is how he found out about us). Unfortunately, there was no way we could save him from his fate. Miyako's hold on him was too tight. Besides, she dragged him into a high scale lingerie store. And there are some places even I'm afraid to go (so there are some aspects of my sexuality I'm not read to deal with. I'm working on it.).  
  
Next came Hikari and Takeru on their non-date, which is pretty funny to see. The two of them get together, do couple stuff (dinner, movies, fairs, long walks alone on the beach.), flirt like crazy, but still say that they're just friends - but only because they know that the other doesn't return their feelings. It's gotten to the point where I'm read to lock them in a closet (or other small room) alone together. Or something else that drastic (only reason I haven't so far, is that Yamato and Taichi'd kill me if I did).  
  
And if you think the deal with Takeru and Hikari is a mess,, you should see the thing with Yamato, Taichi, and Sora. The three of them have this extremely complicated love triangle. A third of the time, it seems like Taichi and Sora are both after Yamato. Another third of the time, it's Sora and Yamato after Taichi. And - just for variety - the last third of the time, it's Yamato vs. Taichi for the affection of the fair Sora. The only other thing I can think of is that they're having one hell of a three some. Again it's something I wish would finally get settled, but I can't do anything about.  
  
Sometimes Ken says I spend too much time meddling with the lives of others - especially when I tell him my latest plan to subtly get Hikari and Takeru together once and for all (When he does, I tell him exactly what to do to distract me. It has led to some. interesting adventures). But all the hot sex in the world won't stop me. I like following the lives of people I know, just as much as I like tracing a rivulet of rain water on a window or following the pattern of the wood grain in a table. And to be honest, I wouldn't have it any other way (although I'd love more sex. But then, what guy my age wouldn't?). 


End file.
